Generally, a vehicle is provided with a junction block in order to prevent an excessive level of current from flowing to various electronic components. Fuses, blocking a circuit are instantaneously fused when a current of a predetermined numerical value or more flows thereto, and relays, that operate when an input value arrives at a predetermined value to open and close another circuit, are accommodated in the junction block.
The junction block includes about twenty to forty fuses and about ten relays even though the numbers of fuses and relay may be slightly different depending on sizes and types of vehicles. When the fuses and the relays are dispersed, a structure of the fuses and the relays may be complicated, and control of the fuses and the relays is difficult. Therefore, the junction block is used to integrate the fuses and the relays in one place and/or device to distribute power in each mode.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a power distributing apparatus of a vehicle according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a junction block 5 is electrically coupled to each of peripheral components 1 and 3 in an indirect coupling scheme by wires. According to the indirect coupling scheme described above, spaces for the wires connecting the junction block 5 and the peripheral components 1 and 3 to each other should be separately formed. In addition, since space efficiency may be improved depending on disposition paths of wire connectors, research into the disposition paths should be separately performed.